Mekum Campbell
Mekum James Leness Campbell, 1st Viscount Campbell of Harlech LC, DSO, PC (Born Year -19, Day 109), is the oldest son of Leness Stewart Richard Campbell, 9th Earl Tangrene. He is currently fourth in the line of succession to the throne of United Lyran Kingdom and the Lyran Commonwealth. After an education at various schools around the Dolomar, Campbell, unlike his younger brother, Tristan, eschewed a university education in favour of following in the footsteps of various royal men by enrolling in the military. As such, he is a highly trained, experienced soldier and the only known remnant of The Project left in existence. He is a former Special Forces officer, Intelligence Operative, General and decorated fighter pilot. Biography Early life Mekum was born with his twin sister, Giselle at the Campbell family residence, Bella Vistal, Corellia on Year -19, Day 109, firstborn son of Leness Campbell, 9th Earl Tangrene, Lady Monique Campbell, older brother of Tristan Campbell. At the age of 11, Campbell suffered the loss of his mother, Lady Monique Campbell, in a climbing accident in Year -8. Mekum along with his sister and brother were staying at Campbell Castle at the time, and the their father waited until early the following morning to tell his children about their mother's death. At his mother's funeral, Mekum accompanied his father, brother, paternal grandfather, and maternal uncle in walking behind the funeral cortège. Like most who lose parents in their youth, Campbell developed abandonment issues. He rarely makes long-lasting relationships with men or women and professed to have never fallen in love. He maintains no friendships from before his mother’s death and only the most irregular contact with friends from his late teens. Education Continuing on his father's precedent and like his elder brother, Mekum was educated at independent schools, starting at Jane Mynors' nursery school and the pre-preparatory Wetherby School, both on Coruscant. Following this, he attended Ludgrove School, and, after passing the entrance exams, was admitted to Tonnant College. The decision to place Harry in Eton went against the family tradition of sending children to Gordonstoun (Mekum's grandfather, father, two uncles, and two cousins all attended), it did, however, make the young Mekum follow in the Almiston family footsteps, as both Monique 's father and brother had attended Tonnant. At the age of thirteen, Mekum was expelled for repeated curfew violations and 'trouble' with one of the maids. He then attended Fettes until Year -1 wherein he completed his Education, he excelled in sports, however, developing his love for sports, he won numerous athletic competitions, twice boxed for the school as a light weight and formed the first intermural judo league for the public school circuit. At the age of eighteen Campbell joined the Imperial Navy, studying at the Imperial Academy and subsequent Officer’s College. Mekum excelled in all areas of training and he seemed to come into his own upon his entrance into the service. Campbell matriculated from his coursework at the Academy with passable marks, however, whilst excelling at athletic competitions, strategic operations, and counter-intelligence courses, but his unconventional approach to his education, his diffident attitude to certain of his superiors, and a lack of respect for curfew drew him many demerits. On more than one occasion, a fellow candidate was strongly suspected of lying to protect Campbell from punishment. Of course in this time Mekum was struggling to comprehend issues he was having with himself and fellow students.One in which resulted on him firing at a student with a blaster. In this course he was removed from service of the Imperial Navy and sentenced to fifteen lashes of the whip of which he recieved, through many whines and cries. He was later taken to Mustafar where he suffered the loss of both his arms during a lava farming incident. Subject Notes Appearance Campbell is a tall man of about perhaps just over 6 feet. He does not appear to be outwardly strong but there is a less noticeable strength in the wiriness of his frame. His face is perhaps more intriguing than the clothes he wears. His dark brown, almost black hair seems overly long, as if overdue for a haircut. The grey flecks pick up the colour in his blue-grey eyes, never unmoving, hold a sense of sharp awareness, curiousness and yet, betray the deepest of memories held within. Beneath a layer of thick stubble, his weathered features are as if they were chiselled from fleshy stone, fit flawlessly together, though marred only by a singular deep scar running up the left side of his face. The scar gives his face a mocking, sardonic cast which all but disappears when he smiles. His body is toned and well built, though still shows much wiriness in his frame for a humanoid of his size. A pair of powerful arms fall away from his broad shoulders to his sides. His legs, not unlike the rest of his body, could almost be two Wroshyr-trunks balancing his body above, moving with ease and sure felt confidence, though his stance and walk give the impression he carries a great weight with his every movement. Usually Campbell can be found wearing one of his many expensive, tailored suits depending upon the occasion. In the field Campbell wears a pair of black high-cut leather boots, much patched, but still supple and tight about his calves. Above the scared boots, he wears Imperial olive-green coveralls that have been reinforced with leather although the red stripes on the coveralls' outer seems have long faded to a dull purple. Over his body, he wears a faded and ripped green jacket that is decorated with the remnants of black piping, now so threadbare and patched, defining years of rough and determined use. Slung over his shoulder in a waterproof sheath is an Old Republic Rifle. At his waist, a long barrelled blaster pistol is stuck into a snake-clasped belt, while at his left hip is a battered metal scabbard in which hangs a long, heavy straight sword. There is one last thing to note, a presence around him, an air of calm, secure confidence. Personality & Traits Campbell enjoys pushing himself to the limit, both mentally and physically. Campbell's stress levels actually drop when the stakes are higher. He is prone to boredom and mild depression when not challenged. Campbell enjoys drinking and gambling, although the former seems to be a way for him to test his personal limits at times rather than a vice. Campbell has been known to gamble more than he can afford to lose, although he always gambles with a plan and a clear understanding of the odds. Campbell is goal-oriented, but he often seeks these goals in an indirect and secretive way. He has kept many areas of his life meticulously compartmentalized, never allowing the emotional issues from the loss of his family or from relationships to intrude on his professional life. Campbell seems to have an emotional and mental need for multiple layers of reality. He thrives when not revealing all of himself, carefully organizing the aspects of his personality he reveals to others. Thus Campbell is excellent as burying information he does not wish to reveal, making him a very low security risk if questioned under almost any circumstance. Campbell seeks structure in his life. He is a man of pattern and habit. He has acquired strong tastes. This is a potential security risk. Campbell both thrives under structure yet finds subtle ways of rebelling against it. He is not self-destructive, but he can be a challenge to his superiors. Campbell uses humor as a shield and a weapon. He is skilled at making cutting remarks that reveal insecurities of others or mock death, danger and risk. Most importantly, Campbell is deeply loyal to institutions. After his mother's death, Campbell embraced his Corellian and Lyran roots. His concept of his nationality is a large part of his identity. This is reflected in some of his social attitudes, which seem to embrace a Lyran identity of the not too distant past. When pressed, Campbell seems to identify with the notion of helping to 'protect the realm', of 'serving the monarch' and the ideals embodied in the mythic notion of chivalry. Ranks, Titles & Awards Ranks (In Order) The Galactic Empire * Recruit E-1 - Imperial Academy * Crewman E-2 - Imperial Navy * Crewman First Class E-3 - Imperial Navy * Flight Sergeant E-5 - Imperial Navy * Staff Flight Sergeant E-6 - Imperial Navy * 2nd Lieutenant O-1 - Imperial Army * Captain O-3 - COMPForce New Anzat Order * Captain O-3 - Anzati Guard * Major O-4 - Anzati Guard * Lieutenant Colonel O-5 - Anzati Guard The Lyran Union * Major General C-4 - Lyran Army * General C-4 - Lyran Army * Supreme Commander HC-3 - Head of Lyran Armed Forces New Republic * Captain O-3 - New Republic Army Galactic Empire * Private E-2 - Imperial Army * Private First Class E-3 - Imperial Army * Corporal E-4 - Imperial Army * Ensign O-1 - Imperial Navy * Chief Master Sergeant E-8 - Imperial Navy * Flight Officer E-9 - Imperial Navy * Command Flight Officer E-10 - Imperial Navy * Ensign O-1 - Imperial Navy The Lyran Seperatists * Captain O-6 - Royal Navy * Commodore C-1 - Royal Navy * Rear Admiral C-2 - Royal Navy Keer Union * Major General C-2 - Keer Army Gallantry Awards Lyran Seperatists * Lyran Cross LC * Distinguished Service Order DSO Campaign & Active Service Medals Lyran Seperatists * Panto Campaign Medal Panto * Battle of Bomlethain Clasp Bomlethain Galactic Empire * Allied Tion Allie * Bacta Wars Bacta * Beta Campaign Beta * From the Ashes FTA * From the Ashes FTA2 * Tatooine Campaign Tatoo * Operation: Free Meridian Mer * Tax Planet: Scylla TPSC Faction Awards Lyran Union * Victory of LYSOC Medal VoL * Order of LYSOC OLY * Order of the Great Patriotic War for Dolomar OPWD * Order of the Socialist Revolution OSR * Member of the Central Committee MOCC * Party Member - 6 Months *6* * Inner Party Member IPM Galactic Empire * Capital Pilot Wings 4th Class CPW4 * Fighter Pilot Wings 4th Class FPW4 * Navy Distinguished Service Medal NDSM * Fleet Service Medal FSM * Army Activity Medal AAM * School of Engineering Honors Graduate SOEH Quotes & Notable Dialogue About Mekum A hero is more than a person, a hero is a belief. A belief that, against impossible odds, the galaxy can be saved and that the galaxy is still worth saving. Heroes inspire that belief in us. They renew our faith and give us that most precious of all gifts - hope. The galaxy needs heroes. That's why, when a true hero arrives, the galaxy will honour him. Alex and Mekum Alex Calls Mekum Campbell: Do you want a clean kill or do you want to send a message? Emotional Detachment Alexander Fel: You don't trust anyone, do you? Mekum Campbell: No. Alexander Fel: Then you've learned your lesson. Inara and Mekum First Impressions Mekum Campbell: No, don't worry, you're not my type. Inara Imperium: Smart? Mekum Campbell: Single. Retirement? Inara Imperium: You love me? Mekum Campbell: Enough to travel the galaxy with you until one of us has to take an honest job... which I think is going to have to be you, because I have no idea what an honest job is. Regarding Mekum Outcast (IC) Tnsumi Shine: He's logged into our Secure Holosite, using your name and password. Alexander Fel: annoyed How the hell does he *know* these things? Trivia *Brother of Jace Walters, alias Giselle Montari *Widower of Aiea Tavell *Owner of Magic's Bar & Restaurant More to be added. Category:Human Category:Individuals Category:Corellians Category:Individuals Category:Human Category:Individuals Category:Walters Family